Unpaid Debts
by Kiyoko-kami91
Summary: Yugi is missing and there are random people appearing. Atem is in a coma but there's something off about him when he wakes up. Will Seto find out where Yugi is or will he go insane. How does Joey fit into all this? Rated M because in later chapters there will be mild language and yaoi.
1. Intro

Kami: I wonder how many people will read this?

Alana: Just upload it then see how it goes….idiot.

Kami: ok! Hey was that a smart ass comment. You cow, drown in fire.

Alana: Like I said you're an idiot. Who drowns in fire?

Kami: Shut up! Why did I make you smart…Well on to the story. Enjoy!

**I do not own anything Yugioh except for the stories that I writing.**

* * *

_"In life we all own debts but those unpaid debts don't go unnoticed by those who gain from lending you something. Your best bet is to only borrow what you know you can pay back." –Unknown source._

Intro

The sun was just rising. Spreading its rays into the room to reveal a young man sitting on the edge of a king size bed staring down at a bundle curled up in covers. The tall brunette just stared at his lover that was sleeping soundly in his master bed. He would have never expected things to turn out like this but it did and Kaiba wasn't one to complain about it. His lover was a screamer and last night that pushed Kaiba over the edge and made him nearly hurt the younger man he made love to. It was only over 5 years ago that Kaiba understood why there was a pull between him and Yugi Motou. Yugi was hard to figure out why he wanted to befriend Kaiba when all Kaiba tried to do was stay away from him. 5 years ago Kaiba had seen Yugi and the geek squad with the edition of Atem in America visiting Joey's little sister.

5 Years Ago *flashback*

Kaiba had been on a business trip to kick-start the opening of KaibaLand in New York and ran into the geek squad. Next thing he knew Yugi had asked him to meet up and talk about something. Kaiba was curious about what the pipsqueak wanted so he agreed to invite Yugi over to his penthouse in Manhattan for dinner. Kaiba smiled remembering how Yugi had blushed a deep red when Kaiba invited him over, although he received death glares from Atem and a small threat in Egyptian. Kaiba found it cute and amusing at the same time that Yugi was blushing. When Yugi arrived at the penthouse he appeared to be the timid runt he always was. The dinner consisted of Yugi asking most of the question about how he was doing and how is Kaiba Corps profits. That's when Kaiba took the moment to ask "Motou there's a reason you wanted to speak with me and I doubt it was for small talk. Spill it!" Kaiba barked.

Yugi squirmed in his seat until he made eye contact with Kaiba "I-I l-like you."

Kaiba stared at the boy for what seemed like forever until he stood up. Yugi placed his head down feeling rejection until Seto pulled his face up and placed a kiss on his lips. It was the first time Kaiba realized he's always wanted to know what Yugi's tasted like. Suddenly without warning Kaiba picked Yugi up over his shoulder and began to walk toward his room and threw the younger man on the bed. Yugi's face was flustered and he was panting from the sudden position. Kaiba climbed on the bed on top of the younger male and began to nip at his neck.

"Aahh-….Kai-ba…"

Kaiba grinned when he realized he had found Yugi's sensitive spot and then he bit down harder. Yugi's body jerked then he gave a loud moan. Kaiba moved his hands down Yugi's pants and started to undo them to release his erection. That caused a slight shiver from Yugi, which caused his face to turn into a bright tomato. Kaiba moved down and took Yugi into his mouth. He swirled his tongue on the tip, which resulted in Yugi arching his back and pushing his length further inside Kaiba's mouth. Yugi Screamed out his climax and Kaiba in return sucked Yugi dry. Yugi lay there panting while Kaiba moves up and wraps his arms around Yugi's body, bringing him close.

"I like you too."

And with that he kissed Yugi good night.

*end flashback*

Kaiba thought about waking the little one up by cuddling with him but he resigned from it and decided to do some work. Kaiba found it adorable when Yugi slept like a baby under the covers and when he whimpered in his sleep when Kaiba moved away from him. Kaiba stood and put on his silk pajama pant and made his way to the door but not without giving one more look at his lover before walking out into the hallway. He entered into his workroom across from his bedroom and sat himself in front of his laptop and powered it on. He called up his maids to have his coffee brought up to his office. As the sound of typing filled the room it came to a stop when there was a faint sound of movement in the room.

"Why are you here?" Seto said.

"I'm not here for you Kaiba." The figure said.

"Then why are you in my office when the person you're here to see is in the across from here?" Kaiba responded. The person standing at the far corner of the room where light had yet touched in the room. The same person that was annoyingly similar to his lover was none other than Atem himself. He would pop in here from time to time and threaten Kaiba about hurting his 'abiou'.

There was a soft knock at the door then crimson spiky tips poked out from behind the door.

"Morning Seto. I was going to let your maid bring the coffee but I told her to just get star-. Oh hey there Yami I didn't know you were here."

Yami moved toward Yugi to give him a hug and say good morning. The site of the brotherly love between them almost made Kaiba get up and remove Yugi from Atem's hold, but he suppressed the urge to act possessively. Atem knew this and at times would try Kaiba's patience.

Yugi turned to Kaiba. Violet eyes met ocean blue. "I'm going to be late coming home tonight I have a friend to meet today and I've set up a meeting later today, if that's ok with you?"

"I have no problem with it just as long as you're not late for dinner. You know how Mokie is about waiting until everyone is at the dinner table." At that Kaiba smiled at his love and was met with a hug from Yugi and nips at the ear.

"Thanks Seto."

As the two love birds cuddled no one noticed that Yami had left through a dark portal where he originally stood.

* * *

*Later at Dinner Time*

At dinner time the food was served and Mokuba waited for his big brother and Yugi to arrive at the table. It was 6:55 and Seto knew dinner was at exactly 7. What was weird was that Yugi was nowhere to be found. In fact Mokuba hadn't seen him all day. Yugi was always the first at the table because Seto told him to eat more so he could grow more; although Seto should really follow his own rules about not skipping meals. Seto was just entering the dining area when he stopped and looked around.

"Mokie, did Yugi come back yet?"

"No because he's disappeared." Came the answer which didn't come from Mokuba but from the figure that stood soaked in blood and a beaten Atem in his arms.

* * *

A/N: So this is like my first fanfic story and I'm kind of nervous because I don't think I stuck to just one writing style. This is just the intro the next chapters will be in the other characters POV to make everything like a puzzle.

Flames are welcomed but keep them in check because I have nack for embarrassing people with no shame. And I won't hold my breathe about this being updated when you guys want to be but I'll try to please you guys to my best ability. Ok?


	2. Chapter 1

Kami: Well time to post this new chapter.

Alana: …

Kami: What?

Alana: Just get on with it already.

Kami: Fine. I do no—

Rondale: Wait. I would like to do the disclaimer.

Kami: Umm Okay. Take it away buddy.

Rondale: Kami does not own Yugioh or any of its franchise. She only owns us(her characters) and …..my heart. *dodged Alana's bullet*

Alana: Say something stupid like that again and you die you bastard.

Rondale: I do not understand. How am I a bastard when I was created not born without a father? O_O

Kami: *laughing so hard*

Alana: Shut up! It's not funny Kami.

Kami: Please enjoy *snicker* this chapter…..lmfao….

Chapter 1

Joey's POV

As I walked up to the Kaiba Estate I felt Yami's life slipping away from me. How could I have let this happen? Dammit. If only I would have approached him about it sooner then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault.

The gates to the mansion opened without warning and allowed us entrance. A butler and maid came rushing toward me but I didn't stop I kept going. I needed Kaiba to see how serious everything was getting. Yami's lips were turning whiter by the second. Those lips that meant everything to me might never get to turn back to their red color again.

I reached the dining hall of the Kaiba mansion and heard Kaiba ask a question.

"Mokie did Yugi come back yet?"

Instead of letting Mokuba answer I responded, "No, because he's disappeared."

Kaiba whipped his head in my direction and stared at me in disbelief then his eyes went to Yami's now limp body.

"Roland call the hospital and tell them to set up a private room and have my personal doctors on stand by there."

"Yes sir."

"Seto you have to let me come too. Yami is my friend and Joey needs someone to be there for him."

I was too busy looking at Yami's body to have their entire conversation. All I knew is that if I didn't get Yami back to life and find Yugi I was gonna be in deep shit and not just with Kaiba but with _Him._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into gray stormy eyes. I nodded and Yami's body was lifted from my arms and was being carried by two big guys to a white van. I made a move to follow but Kaiba stepped in my way with Mokuba holding my hand.

It was hard to believe the kid had grown so much in the past five years. He's hair had grown longer and was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were no longer big and child like but were starting to shape like Kaiba's. He had gotten taller, too. The not so-little guy had grown on me and I was glad he was there. Still….what happened earlier scared the shit out of me.

*flashback*

I was running after Yugi who had suddenly appeared from nowhere. _What the hell was Yugi doing in this part of town? _What surprised me even more was that he was walking with Yami but the look in Yami's eyes said whatever they were talking about he was not comfortable with. They had disappeared into an alley on the far outskirts of town and into an abandoned building. The building looked like a hide out for druggies and gangs but I knew I had to continue following them.

I entered the building but somehow I had lost sight of them. _Where did those two run off?_ I searched every room and in every hall and still could not find them. Then I got to thinking maybe they were in the basement.

As I climb down the stairs I hear faint whispers in the distant.

"—gi why didn't you tell me or Kaiba. We could have done something to stop this."

"It's was something I couldn't tell you," Yugi responded while tears began to fall down his face. "please believe me Yami. I wanted to but I just couldn't I—"

"Don't lie to me. You know you could come to me about anything but this…this is not forgivable."

Yugi was sobbing but I stayed in the shadows to see what was going on. _So I guess Yami found out part of it? _I didn't know how much Yugi had told Yami but for my sake and his he better not have told him anymore. There was a dark shadow that slowly appeared from behind Yugi. _Shit_ _now I'm in trouble. _Of all the times, this guy had to show up now.

"It's alright Yugi you don't have to cry. I'm here now" The shadow suddenly took form and it was the appearance of a man with long blond hair, brown eyes rimmed black and a body built like a wrestler. "Now look at what you've done Pharaoh. You've gone and made your light cry."

"You stay away from him you asshole."

"Such language coming from a man of royalty. Young Joseph you can come from behind that wall."

"Jo-ey." The sound in Yami's voice almost broke my heart. I never wanted this. I only wanted to be with him and for us to be together forever. I walked out from behind the wall and made eye contact with crimson eyes. Those eyes that use to look at me with love now held betrayal.

"This is just priceless." The blond headed man chuckled darkly. "Who would have guessed the great Atem would be betrayed by his loved ones." The man's smile disappeared and without warning raised his hand and Yami went flying into the wall.

"Stop please. You said you wouldn't hurt him." I yelled. I tried going toward Yami's body but something stopped me and before I knew it I was on my back on the floor. _Shit that hurt like hell._

"You coward," Yami stated. "you would use my friends to shield you."

Yami was struggling to get up from where he was tossed like a rag doll. I was busy trying to escape the retrains that held me down.

The blond headed man laughed at Yami's efforts and continued to toss Yami around from wall to wall. Soon Yami's body was limp and unresponsive. I had to do something but what could I-_wait Yugi was still in the room._

"Yug, you gotta stop dis before he kills em. Yugi!" Yugi never responded because he was in some sort of trance.

"So sorry Joseph but Yugi now belongs to me entirely. Yugi should we leave now?" Yugi responded with a nod. His eyes that were always bright purple were now a dull violet and they held a distant look in them. It was like the time on Duelist Kingdom when Mokuba and Kaiba lost their souls to Pegasus.

Yugi and the guy walked to a far corner of the basement where a dark hole opened up. They stepped inside with Yugi disappearing first but before the blond departed into the great abyss he stated, "And Joseph about our deal….I may need to rethink the whole thing but I'll get back to you on that." And with that he vanished and my invisible retrains were gone. I got up and ran to Yami's side. He body was responsive when I turned him on his back. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Why Joey? Why did you do this?" Yami said trying hard to open his eyes to look at me. With only those words he fell claim to the darkness of the unconscious world.

My tears finally fell down my face and I looked at how bad Yami's body really was. Yami had a long gash going down his cheek, his arm was twisted and his left leg was turned at an odd angle. The sight of him was heartbreaking, this was all my fault and Yami was paying the price.

*End Flashback*

"Joey?" It was Mokuba's voice calling me back to reality. "Joey, are you alright?"

I honestly couldn't answer him because I wasn't sure if I was myself. This shit was not happening, he made promise that no one would get hurt. _Wait I got it!\_

"I need to go visit someone." I said as let go of Mokuba's hand and started to walk out the door.

"The hell you are Mutt." Kaiba spat. "You are going to get your ass back here and tell me what the hell happened to Yugi and why was Yami beaten to a bloody plup!"

"If you want me to find Yugi I have to find him my way not yours Moneybags." I turned and gave Kaiba one of my smug smiles then left out the door.

"Get your ass back here Mutt! I'm talking to you!"

I'm sorry Kaiba but there are some things that I have to do before I get Yugi back before it's too late. I'm sorry.

I walked up to a law firm office and seen that the sign read closed but I knew she was still there. Somehow she always knew when I would be coming anyway. I opened the door and seen an Italian guy with green eyes at a desk. He looked up from his paperwork and looked at me before moving from his seat and walked to an office that was in the back. When he came out a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes followed him. Her name was Karra and she was going to be hard to bargain with.

"Hello Joey Wheeler."

Shit. She knows…

Kami: Done. This took three days to type up.

Alana: Wow you only got 4 pages done. Impressive…not!

Rondale: Leave Kami alone, you filth.

Alana: What did you call me? I'll do what I damn well please!

Rondale: Prepare yourself female.

Kami: Rondale…just this once can you guys not fight. *puppy eyes*

Rondale: *blush* …. For you yes, (turns head) but only because you asked me.

Alana: Oh boy, pretty boy's love struck.

Kami: *snicker* Jealousy doesn't become you Alana.

Alana: *blush* I am not! (Runs away leave a dust trail)

Kami: Ooookay. Well review review review. And thanks to FireDrastar & Tickletimekelly for the adding the story to your alerts. Hope you liked this chapter tell your friends about me. Ta-ta for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I looked at my brother getting worried that he might go after Joey and beat him until he was bloody. I turned and watched as the ambulance drove off to take Yami to the nearest hospital.

"Hey Seto we should go and see if Yami is okay." He said nothing. I wasn't sure if he heard me so I tried again. "Seto.." He caught me off guard by turning around and walking toward the stairs.

"Young Master Kaiba?" A voice behind me made me look away from where my brother retreated to the stairs. I turned to see it was our maid Kami. She was our personal maid that was like part of the family. She was 5'6 with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was always smiling and saying things like 'it will all get better just wait and see.' then look somewhere in the distant but now she wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" She had a look of worry etch on her face. Something you don't see when it came to her. "Do you know something about this?"

"Please, follow me."

I nodded and started to follow her. We walked toward the kitchen but made a left before the doors and headed toward a hallway the maids always took. I had never been down this hall because it was always busy and I honestly was never interested in it. We turned down a series of halls until we came up to a brown door with brass handles. Something told me that Seto knew nothing about this door and the maids' secret hideaway.

Before she opened the door she must have somehow read my mind. She turned and faced me. "Young master you must promise to never tell any of this to your brother. He must never know."

I gave her one of Seto's trademark glares that said 'And who the hell do you think you are?' but she matched it with her own stern look that said 'Don't test me'

"Why do I have to keep this from my brother?"

She sighed. "Mokuba there are things that he cannot know of, at least not yet. Do you understand?"

I nodded. The way she said my name was like she was straining to keep her emotions in check. Everyone knew Seto had a rule about the maids' using our first name but she was always an exception. She used it lot to get Seto out of overworking himself.

She pushed open the door and allowed me to enter in what looked like a study. It was filled with books on shelves from ceiling to floor. We walked over to a book case and we stood in front of it. I was about to ask do we just pull a book off the shelf to open a secret passage but that thought was cut short when she began to chant. A purple circle surrounded us and sealed us inside of a bubble that was taking form all around. Below my feet I noticed Egyptian writing drawn in a circle. Outside the bubble everything was beginning to blur. Kami was beginning to chant louder and faster and soon everything was pitch black. In an instant the darkness was fading and we were standing in what looked like a temple. Torches were lined up and followed throughout a tunnel that Kami had started to walk down without saying a word. There were depictions of Anubis along the walls. All of them told some sort of story.

"Mokuba," she said without turning around. "you know why I chose you and no one else?"

I never gave an answer because I was still in awe of the pictures on the wall.

"I chose you because the love you have for your brother may be the only thing that saves him when the time comes."

I stopped my fascination after she said that and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up and seen brown eyes staring back at me.

"I know of the dreams you've had for sometime but I was waiting for you to realize that they were not dreams but memories. That is the other reason you were chosen."

I looked down."Yeah I know I just really didn't want to believe it, but" I looked back up into her caring eyes. "why now, why so soon?"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and turned on her heel continuing the walk through the tunnel. I wanted her to stop and explain but I knew it would only end with more pain and heartache to know the truth behind it. So I followed her and we continued down the path in dead silence.

We came up on a clearing that appeared emptied but I sensed that we were not alone. The opening had light surrounding the outer edge. There were shadow cast in every direction that it would be hard to see without looking at one spot for a long period of time.

I looked sideways and seen a shadow move but when I went to fully turn my head the shadow was gone.

Kami walked to the center of the room. "Iso, Ruka, Ikki you guys can come out now. Besides it's rude to scare guests.

A girl with pink hair that was tied in Chinese buns was the first to appear out from the shadows. She had emerald green eyes and a winked smile that spelled mischief. "Hi there. I don't suppose you remember me, do you?"

I stared at her for a long minute before my eye widened with fear. _Oh Ra anyone but her._

In the instant that she seen my face she knew I remembered. She ran full speed toward me and without time to react she grabbed me and had me in a bear hug. "Aww Moka, oh how I've missed you. I'm so glad that you're here."

"Ok ok Ruka you can get off of me now before you kill me." I managed to get me head that somehow was squished against her chest.

Suddenly she was ripped away from me by some much force that it knocked me forward. I had a pretty good idea who did that. I pushed myself up and stared up at Ruka in the arms of a guy with a black hoodie. His hood was down so you could see his black hair that had blue bangs criss-crossing his face. His red eyes stared down at me with hate and intent to kill.

"Well hello to you to Iso. And for the record, again, you girlfriend tried to rape me NOT vise versa."

He said nothing and walked away with Ruka struggling in his arms. A hand appeared to the left of me. I looked and smiled as he pulled me up off the ground.

"Iso will never change even in the next life."

"Yea I know what you mean Ikki. He still won't forgive me for the choice I made all those years ago."

"He'll come to understand."

_Yea I hope so._ I looked down at the floor remembering that day like it was yesterday.

Kami had somehow walked up to us and was standing in front of me.

"Hey Ikki have you seen my sister?"

"Not since this morning but she did say she might be late."

" That's fine. We'll just start without her. Come this way."

* * *

"What?! You gotta be kidding me."

"Joseph you know I never kid when it comes to my father. The point is you either hand over Seto Kaiba or I cannot promise that Yugi or the Pharaoh will live through this ordeal." She smiled. "So what is your choice?"

"But that wasn't part of the deal!"

"If I remember correctly you two were given a wish each in return you would give my father what he wants with no questions. Now I'm taking a chance here by helping you against my father."

"I can't do it. You're asking me to give Yugi's lover to the your father. Meaning.."

"Yes, meaning only you will walk away happy with the one you love. When you bring me Seto to deliver to my father I can erase the Pharaoh's memories so that he'll remember nothing, I can also do that same to Yugi but his love for Seto will always be there lingering."

I stared at the woman in front of me. Why were things beginning to get more complicated by the moment? This seemed more of a set up like it was planned from the beginning.

"Here's what I can do for you for now, but are you willing to do whatever it takes.?"

"If it means we keep Seto out of this mess then yes."

"Very well. Come with me and we can discuss further on the matter at hand and what you will be doing to pay off your debt."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little bit. Rest assure more is to come and there will be a Yugi POV soon. It may or may not be in the next chapter. But anyway stay faithful readers. TTFN :}**


End file.
